vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Mod
Graphic updates Adding to Redemption's existing engine, modern technology to attempt to bridge the gap to Bloodlines and later games. You would think that it would be better to replicate Redemption's property in later engines, but upgrading attempts more than give the later properties a run for their money. Evidently the engine was robust and advanced for its time. Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines Modeling and textures to replicate Redemption characters and places. Age of Redemption Updated in 2012, 2014, 2015 and possibly more. Modifications listed are not by any means a complete list. Extensive work on Mortis and the Possession abilities in Presence and Dominate, to turn "pets" into Ghouls that can heal themselves and use disciplines. Allows Serena to enter the Modern Age, even re-using speeches from the Dark Ages as appropriate. Enemies everywhere are given weapons they do not normally have, including Giovanni at the Warehouse given normal Rifles and Chainsaws, and other weapons in other places including the Dark Ages. All of them still drop at death, though. It can make the battlefield pretty cluttered, but on the other hand, it makes visible the excellent models and textures for weapons and items that are so rarely seen. XP has one of its restrictions removed, with enemies given a respawn timer of five minutes after each area is cleared. Maqqabah the Golem, already a formidable enemy, is thereby thrice problematic. It stands directly and unavoidably in the path to the Tunnels, and so the party must face it again, potentially to see Josef, to bring him vitae, and to traverse the Nosferatu Tunnels. It may be preferable to simply run past it. Vampires can only soak normal and lethal damage with stamina. Humans can only soak normal with their stamina, but a bug sometimes allows them to soak lethal. This bug was fixed in the AoR mod. Weapons are thoroughly modified, including better stats for Daggers. Better stats for most modern weapons, notably Assault Rifle doubled to 90 damage from 45; compare with Modified Revolver from 70 to 120. Full automatic fire for Assault Rifle. Modified Tasers. Magic weapons like the Ainkurn Sword seem unaffected, which makes them relatively weaker. Helmets can be toggled to visible or not. Humanity can be reset. Obfuscate has a hidden stacking effect: put Cloak the Gathering and then a self cloak on in one order, and they do not stack, but the other way around, they do. When they stack, the character becomes able to attack without being seen. This is not powerful to the extent of being broken, as with the Within the Darkness mod, since anything using any level of Auspex can still detect the attacker. Quietus * Silence of Death : Creates an area of silence that reduces enemy senses. Minimum 30 Wits, 25 Manipulation * Scorpion's Touch : Returns poison damage to the attacker. Cast on Self. Minimum 35 Wits, 30 Manipulation * Dagon's Call : Links to the target, allowing poison damage on command. Blood 50. Cast on enemy. Minimum 40 Wits, 35 Manipulation * Baal's Caress : All attacks are enhanced by poison damage. Blood 10. Cast on Self. Minimum 50 Wits, 40 Manipulation * Taste of Death : Spew large amounts of poison blood. Minimum 60 Wits, 50 Manipulation Obtenebration See Obtenebration Gallery Ahzra Bite.png|Ahzra gets the drop on Christof thanks to her use of Hands of Destruction spells granted by AoR Nosferatu Bastard.png|Nosferatu Scimitar user given Bastard Sword Skeleton Bastard Swing.png|Skeleton Scimitar user given Bastard Sword Skeleton Fire.png|Skeleton Scimitar user given Mace Serena Chaingun.png|Serena's Chaingun and advanced modern armor Giovanni AR.png|Giovanni Warehouse: given a normal Rifle by the AoR mod Serena AR.png|Serena's Assault Rifle and low modern armor Giovanni Heal.png|Giovanni "Ghoul" healing Obtenebration.png| Within the Darkness Within the Darkness is worth mentioning especially, as it has so very few links to it, and is the only mod to feature even a reasonable facsimile of White Wolf's version of Werewolves and the Fey. The Lasombra clan and powers were added by the Within the Darkness mod, but the powers were still reserved in comparison to the tabletop counterparts The Within the Darkness mod attempted to address the problem of the weakness of Obfuscate, At five dots, with the WtD mod, enemies can not even see Obfuscated characters when they attack. The party becomes invincible. WoD WODmod WODmod's starting statistics are extremely low. The Storyteller can grant XP to those that want a less steep learning curve. It also allows giddy heights of demi-god-dom at the highest levels. Giant Cobra transformation in Serpentis Map Dozens of custom maps and map hubs have been created, and some of the old ones are even still easy to find * Central London Hub * New Orleans by Night Skin Old Skins seem harder to find, except a popular early collection * White Rabbit Links * E-mods White Rabbit, Monsters, Maps of the Ages, etc * The New Planet Vampire. Not only one of the most prolific per capita modding communities in gaming, but one that so very appropriately could be said to have died and risen again from the ashes of WONnet * YouTube search; many videos * Tunngle, the most widely-used host of multiplayer V:tMR games * The New Planet Vampire. Not only one of the most prolific per capita modding communities in gaming, but one that so very appropriately could be said to have died and risen again from the ashes of WONnet * Within the Darkness mods and skinpacks. Category:Development Category:Content